


Home

by healing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took down the entirety of Team Rocket and swept through the Elite Four at the age of ten, but waking up next to his best friend is the thing that scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

After spending three years sleeping in a cave on top of a mountain where the temperature borders on freezing, with nothing but his Charizard for heat, waking up warm in Green's bed isn't easy to get used to.

The light of Viridian City filtering in through the blinds wakes Red, and the first thing he sees when he blinks his sleepy eyes open is a serious case of bedhead buried into the pillow next to his. Green has one arm slung around Red's shoulder, an arrangement he's taken to since Red's first night here. His first night back home.

Home.

This cramped, one-bedroom apartment next to the Viridian City gym is his home. _Green_ is his home. He's champion Red, the strongest there is, the strongest in the entirety of Kanto. To some, he's a myth, a legend. Most people don't even know if he's dead or alive. He took down the entirety of Team Rocket and swept through the Elite Four at the age of ten, but waking up next to his best friend is the thing that scares him. Having a home again scares him.

He's too lost in thought to notice Green's gaze focused on him, having woken up awhile ago. Red nearly jumps when Green finally speaks.

"What's with that look?"

"What look?"

Green sighs, forcing himself upright and narrowing his eyes at Red, the arm that had been tucked around him dropping back down to his side. "You'd better not be thinking of going back up to that mountain again, alright? Hell, scratch that - do whatever you want. I can't control you. But I'd prefer it if you stayed here, because the trek up there isn't exactly a fun time. Cut me a break, at least. Not all of us are superhuman like you are."

Red rolls over to look at him, eyes carefully blank. "I'm not." And it's true - he isn't. He doesn't think he could, even if he wanted to. His battle with Gold changed something in him - or maybe it had simply brought out something that had been there buried deep for awhile. Whatever it was, Red is here now.

Green brings a hand up to his tangled hair, runs his fingers through it in a familiar gesture. It's awhile before he speaks again. "There's nothing to be afraid of, you know. No one is going to think any less of you. You're still the same asshole who wiped me out of the champion spot in five minutes. Just because you're here, it doesn't mean... " He heaves a sigh again, pausing to search for the right words. "It isn't a sign of _weakness_ , or whatever other crazy idea you've worked yourself up into believing. Who knows what goes on in that weird head of yours?"

They both know that Green is quite possibly the only person who _does_ know what goes on in that weird head of his. And if he doesn't, then at the very least, he comes pretty damn close. The silence that follows is proof of it.

A long moment passes, and right when it looks like Green is just about ready to give up the conversation and go back to sleep, Red shifts closer, leans in, and presses a soft kiss to his lips, a hand coming up to cup Green's cheek. Green goes stiff for a split second before responding, a noise that ends up sounding pleased and far less frustrated than he would have liked escaping him as he parts his lips easily, pressing a hand into the mattress to support his weight when he dips down to lean over him.

Neither of them know how much time passes, but when Red finally pulls away, an easy smile is pulling at his lips, this small and genuine and grateful thing, and the sight is so rare that Green's heart catches in his throat.

"Yeah, you're still an asshole," Green grumbles, feigning irritation despite the warmth blooming on his cheeks. "I'm making breakfast."

Red smiles again, this one buried in the skin of Green's neck as he wraps his arms around him. Maybe this won't be so hard to get used to, after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i'd do it all again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832106) by [st00pid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pid/pseuds/st00pid)




End file.
